


Under the Table

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schnuffi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=schnuffi).



.

“Fancy seeing you here. Bodie, Doyle.”

“Anson, never a pleasure.”

“Don’t be like that. Murph’s parking the car. We had this bet, I lost and owe him a good dinner and we’re just trying to grab it on the way back to the stake out. The place is full, you’ve got this big table all to yourself—”

“And you want to know if you can join us.”

“Thanks, Bodie. Murph! Over here!”

”You had to open your big mouth.”

“Now Ray, I didn’t—”

“This is really nice of you.”

“That’s all right, Murph, it’s not like we were doing anything important—”

“Charming.”

“—Just handling some small points of business.”

“You’ll pay for that one, Bodie.”

“So why are the two of you all tarted up?”

“Did you go to finishing school, Anson, or are you self-taught?”

“What?”

“Never mind... Bodie managed to drive our dates off with his usual cackhandedness so we thought we’d at least go ahead and eat.”

“Now who’s being charming? “Yeah, dates can be so sensitive sometimes. Rub ‘em the wrong way—”

“Bugger!”

“—and they get very difficult to handle.”

“You all right, Doyle?”

“Fine Murph, just shouldn’t have leaned on my elbow that way... Macklin.”

“Say no more.”

 

***

 

“Thank for letting us share your table. Goodnight.”

“Hope the stake out isn’t too bad, Murph.”

 

***

 

“Bodie, you arsehole. Couldn’t you have kept your hands to yourself for a couple of hours?”

“No.”

“Always so eloquent.”

“It’s our anniversary, we got all dressed up, for christssake, you even put a tie on and you don’t fool me, you were getting off on my hand on your cock under the table, with all these people around us, you’ve got an exhibitionist streak a mile wide and—”

“Our _anniversary_?”

“Course it is. Six months since you first climbed in to my bed.”

“Bed? We never made it past your kitchen floor.”

“Don’t change the subject, you were loving it, had all the hard evidence I needed of that in my hand until Anson showed up—”

“Bloody Anson. No excuse for that last stroke though, after they were sat at the table with us—”

“I should say I’m sorry, but I’m not. Mentioning Macklin’s name was definitely a mood killer. Least we’re done with him for a while. Just the firing range tests tomorrow, we should do fine.”

“C’mon lets go home Bodie and see if we can hit the bed this time. Think of it as target practice.”

 

.


End file.
